Forget Me Not
by Impure Fudanshi
Summary: After a motorcycle stunt went wrong, Kevin becomes amnesiac. Edd tries his best to keep Kevin from getting closer to him, but Kevin is determined to win over his angel's heart. When will Kevin regain his memory? What will happen to Edd then? Not my first EEnE fanfiction, but the first I'm posting. I welcome readers with open arms and critics with an open mind. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Forget-Me-Not 1

It's the start of summer vacation. The day was too hot to do much outside, but that never stopped kids worldwide from having fun. In one particular cul-de-sac, in one particular town, Peach Creek, teens and children alike were out and about.

"Dude, you sure about this?" Nat, who moved into the empty house next to Kevin's, was just done setting a high ramp for the redhead's motorcycle stunt.

"Damn sure!" Kevin replied enthusiastically. Nazz crossed her arms and shook her head next to Nat.

"Well, don't come crying to us more _mature_ teens when you scrape your knees later," Nazz waved and walked over to Sarah and Jimmy, who were chatting on the curb. Kevin called out to her.

"Don't worry, mom, I'd just man up and deal with it!" he puffed out his chest and smirked. At the sound of his bike revving up, he quickly turned to slap Nat's hands away from his cherry red baby. At the farthest opposite side to them, the Eds were hanging out on Ed's front yard, watching the other kids.

"Ha! Shovelchin's definitely eating dirt later!" Eddy said, fantasizing about multiple possible epic fails that could ensue. Ed perked up.

"Concrete, Eddy! Ker-splat!" he cheerfully corrected. Eddy snickered while Edd wasn't amused.

"Ed, Eddy, please refrain from speaking in such a way," he calmly pleaded. They were right though. By the looks of it, Kevin probably won't be able to make that jump. He felt the need to tell Kevin of the flaws in the stunt, but he was worried that in doing so, he would harm the Eds, or just him, in some way. He came to the right decision. If Kevin does not appreciate my efforts in keeping him safe, so be it. Edd jogged over to the two jocks. Nat was the first to notice him.

"Oh hey, Double Cutie! What's up?" he greeted. Edd didn't pay much attention to him and answered half-heartedly.

"The sky, Nathan. Now Ke-" he was cut off by laughter from the two jocks and giggles from Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah. When the laughter and giggles died down, he started again.

"As I was saying; Kevin, I feel obligated to tell you that your chances of succeeding this stunt unharmed is very thin, so it would be best if you-"

"I'll take that chance, dork. It's not like I've never been in an accident before. Besides, I'm wearing a helmet," Kevin shrugged. Edd pouted at being interrupted again, but before he could sound any complains, Kevin was already on his bike. As expected of the thick-headed pumpkin-head! No point in giving good advice to someone whom you know will just ignore you. Edd sighed and admitted defeat. He watched as Kevin took off. Kevin's bike got over the ramp easily. Edd was stunned. He could actually make it if he accelerates just enough when the bike hits the ground.

"Kev, look out!" Nazz screamed from just a few feet away. Apparently Eddy's big dumb dog, Beef, had decided to run towards the slowly landing bike and everyone panicked, especially Kevin. He maneuvered and his bike jerked to the side, flipping and throwing him off. He hit the concrete head-first, his bike crashing only a few feet away from him. Everyone froze, but Edd had enough experience in crashes with Ed and Eddy to react first. He ran over to the unconscious redhead and quickly took off the dented helmet, then dragged him away from the bike. It was then that everyone else came running towards them. Edd took off his sweater and folded it messily, then slowly placed it under Kevin's head as a pillow. He quickly, but gently inspected Kevin's head to assess the damage. His head was bleeding. Everyone surrounded the two, Ed and Eddy included, shouting and screaming their worried questions. After only a minute of examining, Edd whipped out his phone and immediately called an ambulence, explaining in detail the whats, wheres and whos. Eddy wasn't so worried and tried to reassure the others.

"Stop panicking, D's got it!" he exclaimed. Witnessing how Edd handled the situation, the other kids were more at ease, though still very worried. Kevin's eyes fluttered open just as an ambulance came into view. He looked up at Edd, who looked serious, but relieved.

"'Sup?" he grinned weakly. Edd smiled sweetly.

"The sky, Kevin," he replied softly. Kevin's smile faltered, and he was immediately lifted into the ambulance.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside Kevin's hospital room. Kevin's parents and younger siblings prayed and waited patiently while the rest of the cul-de-sac kids either sat very still or paced back and forth. Edd had dragged Ed and Eddy to the hospital to apologize on behalf of Beef. Shortly after, a tall blonde doctor came out and Kevin's family ganged up on him. Questions were asked and the doctor calmly answered each. Fortunately the injuries were not serious, as Kevin had only sprained his leg and needed a few stitches on his body and had a scrape and a big bump on his head.

"Now then, who was the man that contacted us?" the blonde doctor asked. Edd stood from his seat and raised his hand.

"That would be me, sir," he said politely. The doctor smiled at him.

"Young man, your deduction was spot-on! Are you a trainee nurse?" he asked. Edd stuttered.

"Oh, n-no, sir! It was a simple deduction, really! I'm not a professional or anything..." he blushed slightly. Eddy huffed. Might as well be.

"Well, you certainly sounded professional," the doctor smiled wide. A nurse came out with a worried look and called to the doctor.

"Doctor Lotus, the patient's awake, but-um-" she glanced over to Kevin's parents and whispered into the doctor's ear. Dr Lotus looked alarmed, then quickly went back into the room. Everyone became worried again. A few short minutes later, Dr Lotus came back out sighing.

"You may see him now, but please be gentle. It seems he has Amnesia. We're not sure to what extent he's forgotten, which you may try to find out," he spoke softly. Worry and fear was felt everywhere. Kevin's family was the first to enter, followed by his closest friends, but the Eds stayed outside.

"We should just go. Shovelchin's not gonna like suddenly remembering everything and finding out we became buddies," Eddy dragged Ed by the back of his shirt, but Edd stopped him.

"Eddy, even without his memories, Kevin would never see us as his friends. We will only apologize to him and then be on our way," Edd reasoned. Eddy groaned. He shoved his fists into his jeans' pockets and glared at the door. Neither Ed, Edd and Eddy moved from their spots. Edd fidgeted with his fingers and Ed was swaying around, while Eddy continued to glare at the door. After a while of hesitating, the door opened and Kevin's parents walked back out. Mrs Barr looked relieved and hurried over to the doctor, followed by Mr Barr, who was carrying the necessary paperwork. Edd bit his lower lip and looked over to Eddy, who sighed, then pushed the door open.

* * *

As soon as Nazz entered, she hugged Kevin tight, then started bombarding him with questions to see if he remembered what happened. Unfortunately, the first thing Kevin remembered was being carried into an ambulance, then asking the nurses who he was, only to be told they had no idea. Kevin wasn't acting different. He smirked and flirted a little with Nazz, then commented on how scrawny Jimmy was, and then called Nat 'Greenie'. Kevin's parents felt relieved and went back out to get the paperwork done, so that Kevin could come home. Nazz and the others introduced each other to the redhead.

"So, Kevin... That's my name, right?" the redhead finally asked expectantly.

"Yeah, it is. Did Dr Lotus tell you?" Nazz spoke cheerfully.

"Nah. The angel called me Kevin, so I figured that was my name," he grinned. Simultaneous 'Angel?'s filled the room. Kevin's little sisters, Kathleen and Kaitlyn, hopped on the bed and beamed.

"Was it a pretty angel?" Kathleen asked sweetly. Kevin's grin widened.

"She was very pretty. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes, long eyelashes and her _smile_!" as Kevin explained, everyone listened intently. Sounds kind of familiar, some thought. "She had the sweetest smile!" Kevin sighed. The two girls giggled at the way their brother described the 'angel' like a love-struck teen. Just then a loud slam caught everyone's attention. They looked to where the door slammed close and only Ed and Eddy were seen. Eddy was holding back his laughter and Nazz figured out why. She smiled brightly.

"Kev, did the angel wear a hat?" Nazz asked cautiously. Nat grinned at her question.

"Uh- I don't think so?" Kevin answered slowly.

"What did _she_ say to you?" Nat snickered. Kevin thought hard about it.

"Um- I said 'sup and she answered 'the sky, Kevin'," he impersonated the angel and smiled fondly. Eddy burst out laughing. Nazz told him to hush, and Kevin became more confused.

"What's so funny, bud?" he asked Eddy. The scammer stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Bud? Wow, you must've hit your head hard there, Shovelchin," he smirked.

"What's a 'shovel-chin'?" Kevin asked Nazz softly. Nazz glared at Eddy again, then smiled at Kevin.

"Ignore him, Kev. That's Eddy, your frienemy," she explained. Eddy scoffed. 'Frienemy'. Yeah, right. "He lives next door to you. That big guy next to him is Ed, Sarah's older brother. They're the Eds," Nazz finished. Kevin tilted his head and stared at the two Eds.

"I thought you said there are three Eds?" Kevin asked. Nat smirked and leaned closer to the redhead.

"The other Ed's name is Eddward, spelled with two Ds. Nickname: Double Cutie. He's your ang-" the teal-head was interrupted by an elbow jab to the chest, courtesy of Sarah. Thus, a glaring contest started.

"It's actually Double D. 'Double Cutie' is Nat's nickname for him. He just went out, but you'll see him soon," Nazz corrected. Kevin nodded. He couldn't remember anything, but he was glad to have such great friends. Eddy cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Anyway, Shovelchin. I'm real sorry about Beef. He's about as dumb as Ed here, so he didn't know any better," Eddy shrugged and jammed his fists into his pockets again. Kevin smiled. Nazz had told him about what happened, but he wasn't as mad as his old self would've been.

"That's okay. At least I didn't die, right?" he grinned and Eddy scoffed. Nazz was a little surprised that Kevin forgave him so easily, but smiled anyway. Maybe now, Kev can finally let his true feelings show.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget-Me-Not 2

It had been two days since the cul-de-sac's residents had seen their local genius. Edd had been hiding away in his house, with only Ed and Eddy seen entering and exiting it.

"Come on, Double D! The Space Wars Trilogy will be playing at the cinema! Friday night's the last night and I already bought us tickets!" Ed had been begging Edd to agree for about ten minutes since they arrived that afternoon. Edd bit his lip and stared at the tickets in his friend's hand. The trilogy marathon was 6 hours long, ending at 11 p.m., and Edd didn't like that. Eddy yawned as he flipped through the pages of his Playboy magazine.

"Just say yes and get this over with," he looked up, bored, then looked back down to his magazine. Ed started to whimper and pout, eyes big and innocent. Now that's just cheating! Edd sighed, admitting defeat. He pet the big Ed's head and smiled small.

"Who could say no to such a face?" he said. Ed's face lit up as he squeezed the genius in his arms. Eddy simply glanced at them, and was immediately pulled into the crushing group hug.

"Off, Lumpy!" he yelled and struggled in vain.

"Ed! Air! Need-" Edd also struggled. Ed let the two down, and they immediately took in deep, long breaths.

"Geez, Lumpy. Didn't I tell you to shower this morning?" Eddy pinched his nose and waved off the stench around him. Edd had been so used to smelling Ed that he hadn't noticed the stench. Ed grinned widely.

"I did shower, Eddy! Then I helped Rolf move his manure wagon!" he said proudly. Edd's nose cringed at the word 'manure' and Eddy gagged.

"Another shower! Now!" Eddy demanded. Ed pouted again.

"But showers are so scary, Eddy!" he whined. Edd laughed as he watched Eddy drag Ed by the ear to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kevin's room, he and Nat were arm-wrestling, while Nazz just laid on his bed watching.

"Hey! Your elbow's off the table!" Kevin grunted. Nat laughed.

"No it isn't! Yours is!" he countered. Before Kevin could say anything, Nat jabbed his free hand on the redhead's side, making him jerk his arm and body up.

"See?" Nat smirked. Kevin growled.

"Cheater! You tickled me!" he demanded a good, clean rematch, but Nazz's yawn stopped them. They stared at her awkwardly, almost forgotten she was there in the first place. She was less than amused by her friends' childish acts.

"What? Done already? _Aww_, but it was just getting _good_," she whined sarcastically.

"Sorry, Nazz," Nat said guiltily. He hopped on the bed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "So, what do you wanna do, blondie?" he asked cheerily. Kevin sat on the bed next to her. Nazz thought about the offer.

"Oh! Let's go to the beach!" she chirped excitedly. Nat stared at her confusedly.

"The beach? Nazz, the closest beach to Peach Creek is almost three hours away... And if you wanna swim-"

"No way!" Nazz cut him off, too excited with her idea. "We're way too big for the old swimming hole! It has to be the beach! That's where all the cool kids will be during the summer! Besides, the little ones have practically taken over all our old hangouts!" she stood from the bed and spoke in a determined tone, one hand placed on her hip. As she finished, Nat's smile widened.

"You're right! We'll have way more fun at the beach! We could even go surfing, like you've always wanted, Kev!" he laughed and patted the redhead's back. When a sudden idea crossed his mind, he patted Kevin's back a little too hard, making him yelp in slight pain. Nat gasped and stood from the bed. "Let's invite everyone there! We could take my uncle's van!" he grinned widely. Nazz squealed, which made Kevin flinch in surprise.

"Our first trip together! That's a great idea, Nat! Us young adults could go hang out like young adults while the kiddies stay here!" she grabbed Nat's arm and the two began planning for their trip. Kevin raised an eyebrow and stood slowly as he watched his friends chatting and squealing (Nat, in a manly way, of course). He scratched his head in an awkward manner. Two days just wasn't enough to get him used to his friends' ways, especially Nat. It's like: One minute he's a jock, the next he's some kind of girl. Kevin was even beginning to suspect the teal-head was gay.

"I'll go tell Rolf and Jonny, you tell Sarah and Jimmy!" Nat dragged Nazz and a reluctant Kevin out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Kev, you tell the Eds! Meeting at my place tomorrow afternoon! We'll decide everything else then! EVERYONE has to come!" Nazz squealed one last time before she disappeared out of the house with Nat right behind her. Kevin closed the door behind him.

"But, where are the Eds?" Kevin asked a little too late. He looked over to Eddy's house, which was right next to his, then to Edd's. I guess I'll look for them at Eddy's place first. He walked over to his neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so he rang it again. Still nothing. He looked through the window to see if anyone was home, but it was curtained. I guess he's not here. Kevin looked over to Edd's house and his curiosity grew. He's been into all the houses, except for Edd's, mostly because Edd and his parents never invited him since he lost his memories. Speaking of which, I still haven't met Double D since I got out of the hospital. Hm... He thought as he jogged across the street to Edd's house. He paused for a moment when he heard laughter coming from inside. Seems they're all here. Good. He smiled and knocked on the door. In exactly five seconds the door swung open to a giggly Edd.

"Yes? How may I- Kevin!" he slammed the door as soon as he noticed a red baseball cap. Kevin remained motionless, eyes wide and mouth ajar. That was- Wasn't that- What- Kevin's mind whirled. No way. That was a guy! That wasn't- He swallowed hard. His cheeks felt warm and when he tried to speak, nothing came out coherent. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Edd was panicking.

"Dear Lord! Kevin's here! Eddy! KEVIN. IS. HERE!" he frantically gestured to the door, face flushed and hands shaking. Eddy rolled his eyes. He stepped towards the door and shooed his friend away.

"Step aside, _Marion_," he teased and Edd quickly hid behind Ed. Eddy opened the door and met face to face with a flustered redhead staring into space.

"Hey, Shov- Er, Kevin. What's up?" Eddy asked plainly. Kevin flinched and looked down to the other.

"Eddy! Um- I just- I mean, just now-"

"Lemme guess. You saw an angel?" Eddy cut off the stammering redhead. Kevin froze. Eddy could see his ears turning bright red and smirked. "What's wrong, _pal_? _Angel_ got your tongue?" he grinned wickedly. Kevin gulped. He took in a deep breath, then cleared his throat.

"That was... Double D, right?" he finally calmed down enough to ask.

"Yep. Good ol' Sockhead," Eddy's wicked grin only grew bigger and more wicked. "Would you like to talk to him?" he teased. An angry yell of 'Eddy, please!' sounded from inside the house, which only made the short teen laugh. Kevin's warm cheeks grew warmer and he furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of his 'angel's voice. Yep. That's definitely a dude. My angel's a dude. Wait, does that make me gay? I mean, was I gay before? Shit, why is this so frustrating?

"No need," he said a little harshly. He didn't mean to sound so mean, but he really didn't like being so confused, especially in his state of mind. Edd didn't know that, and he felt just a little hurt hearing the redhead's tone. "Uh- Anyway, Nazz wants us to- Um-" Kevin tried, mind still a little out of it. He started again, a little duller, "She wants us all to go to the beach together, and tomorrow afternoon's the meeting to decide when we're going, so...just be there."

"Can do~" Eddy sing-songed. He slammed the door close and turned to ask if his friends wanted to go, but was met with a suddenly melancholic genius and a worried Ed. "Sockhead? You okay?" he asked, a little concerned about his friend. Edd bit his lip and just stared at his fidgeting feet.

"I told you, Eddy..." he whispered. Eddy furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Edd turned away from his two friends and walked towards the stairs. "He would never care for a man, let alone me," he said softly. Eddy grew more confused at what Edd had meant and why he said it in such a sad manner. Shouldn't he be glad Kevin isn't gay for him? Why is he so upset? Unless...

"Oh..." was all he could say. His expression softened as he finally put everything together. They've been best friends for almost ten years, yet he never knew. "Double D," he spoke in his softest voice. "Are you... in love with Kevin?" he asked slowly. Edd remained motionless for a moment, trying to think up of what to say next. He gave up trying to think up excuses. He turned his head slightly, and after a short pause, he nodded. Eddy looked down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Ten years, and only know... Eddy sighed, feeling guilty for never noticing. Ed was only slightly confused. He understood what was happening, but he couldn't think of anything to say or do. Edd turned to face his friends fully, to see their reactions to his sudden reveal. He expected disgust and hatred, but instead, all he got were worried and guilty expressions.

"Eddy?" Edd spoke cautiously, worried about what his friends might think of him. The shorter teen stayed quiet for a moment, then finally looked up.

"Boy, have we got _a lot_ to talk about..." Eddy shook his head and smiled. Edd's eyebrows etched together as a wave of relief washed over him. Ed and Eddy... They accept me? Oh, _thank God! _He thought before getting pulled into another bone-crushing hug by Ed and carried up the stairs, followed closely by Eddy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

'Space' Wars... Heh. I know I'm lame. Forgive me for posting this so late. I know it seems rushed... and lazy. Also, feel free to point out any mistakes and misuse of words, since English isn't exactly my native language, though it's a close second...


	3. Chapter 3

Forget-Me-Not 3

"Wait, hold up! You've liked him for _how_ long?!" Eddy asked his best friend lying on the bed. Edd sighed as he sat up.

"You weren't paying attention, Eddy. I just mentioned that my feelings started developing by the end of junior high..." he rested his face in his hands and thought back to that frustrating year. "It was around the time he hit that growth spurt and grew taller than me. Without even knowing it, my eyes just kept following him everywhere," he played with a loose strand on his shirt as he continued, "in class... in the cafeteria... in the gymnasium. I couldn't help myself. He's just so... attractive," he dropped his head on his pillow and covered his face with his arm. Eddy sat cross-legged on the bed facing him. "When I finally noticed what I was doing, I just-" he lifted his arm a little to see his two friends. Eddy raised his eyebrows and waited for the genius to continue. Ed's head rested on the edge of the bed, watching his friends with a big smile on his face. Edd closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. There's nothing to worry about, Eddward. Your friends have already accepted you the way you are.

"You just, what, Edd?" Eddy asked, slightly impatient.

"When I realized I had feelings for our former bully, my mind just-" he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "shut off." he finished with a sigh. Eddy's brows furrowed. Oh yeah...

"I remember... you were really gloomy for like two weeks back then. I just thought you were sick or something," he shrugged. Ed's head extended off the bed.

"Double D _was_ sick, Eddy! _Love_-sick!" he said with a goofy grin. Eddy snickered. Edd blushed and turned to his side towards his friends. Seeing his friends smile and act as they were before made his heart swell.

"So... Are you both really alright with me and my-" he paused and shrunk a little, "homosexuality?" he asked quietly. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Sockhead. It's not a big deal. You're still our brain and best friend, right Lumpy?" Eddy turned his head to the other, but he was gone. "Lumpy? Where'd ya go?" he asked, looking around. Edd sat up and looked around too. He was there just a few seconds ago.

"Double D has a lot of Kevins under his bed," the big Ed's voice sounded from exactly under Edd. The other two glanced at each other. Eddy smiled wickedly when Edd's face flushed.

"Bring 'em out, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled. Edd squeaked.

"No no no no no no no no! Edwin Horace Hill, you get out from under there this instant!" Edd immediately bent down and reached under his bed. Eddy yanked his feet away and took his place, all the while cackling excitedly. A few moments of rustling and creaking passed before Eddy spoke up.

"Holy crap, Sockhead! You're a stalker!" Eddy pulled out a small wooden box and looked through the pictures of Kevin, as well as many others, but mostly Kevin. Edd pulled his hat over his eyes and shrunk further into the floor. Oh, how embarrassing! I knew I should have hidden them in the basement! Eddy picked out a few pictures of Ed and himself. "Wow. These are actually pretty good. Didn't know you were into photography," Eddy asked, sorting through the pictures for more of him and Ed. There was a lot. Edd peeked out of his hat, glad for the slight change of topic.

"Um, well- Nathan got me interested in it after he showed me a few pictures of the school," he reached under his bed and pulled out a camera.

"Nathan, as in Nat Goldberg?" Eddy asked with a look of disgust. Edd pouted. Eddy and Nat weren't exactly on good terms, what with Nat being Kevin's best friend and would always tease Eddy about his height and all.

"He's a great guy-" Edd hesitated, "once you get to know him..." he trailed off. Eddy scoffed.

"He's a rich gay motherfucker, no offence to you," Eddy put his hands up in defense and Edd rolled his eyes.

* * *

**AHCHOO!** Kevin and Nazz flinched away at the sudden loud sneeze. Nat sniffled.

"Somewhere out there, someone is jacking off to my face," he said with a proud grin. Nazz scrunched up her nose.

"Gross," she said simply, then turned to Kevin. "So, you were saying?" she coaxed the redhead to continue his interrupted sentence. Kevin cleared his throat.

"I, uh- saw Double D earlier today," he started, and Nat's face lit up.

"And?! He's cute, isn't he? Cutest little nerd you've ever met, am I right?!" he asked excitedly. He inched closer to the suddenly uncomfortable redhead, all the while Kevin leaned away from the tealhead.

"Um- Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to hide his warming cheeks. Nazz started inching closer just as excitedly.

"So what do you think? You like him, don't you?!" she spoke in a squealish tone. Seeing his friends so excited confused him. There he was, afraid to tell them that he might have a crush on his angel who turned out to be a guy, and that he might be gay, yet they only got excited and asked for details. Kevin's brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Wait, do you guys _want_ me to like him?" he asked slowly. Nazz giggled as Nat nodded his head. Kevin stood from Nazz's armchair. "So, I was gay even before this?" he said with a bit of hope. That means it's fine, right? I can just go talk to him! Nat opened his mouth to answer 'Yes', but Nazz interrupted him.

"Well, not exactly," she tilted her head and shrugged. Kevin's small bit of hope shrunk.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" he became even more confused. Nat answered.

"Kev, it's just that you've-" he looked at Nazz, who just lifted her brows to tell him to continue, "never really told us anything about your sexuality," he shrugged and leaned against the headboard. "We kind of just knew."

"How?" Kevin was becoming impatient. He needed answers, truthful and direct. He thought he could get them from his best friends, but so far, all that was happening just frustrated him more. "How did you know I was gay if I never even told you?" his voice raised a little and he clenched his fists.

"Kev, calm down," Nazz tugged on the redhead's shirt, coaxing him to sit back down. When he did so, she continued."Okay. First of all, you're not _gay_. If anything, you're bi like me!" she pointed at herself and grinned widely. Nat snickered. "Secondly, you did tell us, not by mouth, but by body language," she said while shaking her hips in a playful, flirty manner. Nat hummed in agreement.

"Body language?" Kevin shot Nazz an unbelieving look.

"Yeah! Like, you kept staring at Double Cutie whenever we were in the lab, and you said once that 'He's at his brightest when he's got Science,' and that you sometimes wish you could be closer to him," Nat re-animated the scene and impersonated Kevin as he explained.

"Also, you get excited whenever he tutors you in the library sometimes, and you panicked about what to get him for his birthday, though you decided to just give him a card and some jawbreakers..." Nazz's excited tone dropped a little by the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, and you always play it cool with everyone, but each time he greets you, you smile like a dork!" Nat was practically squealing by the time they finished. Kevin thought about what his friends had said. If that were true, then...

"If what you're telling me is true, then how come I never... did anything? I mean, obviously I've had a huge crush on him even before this, so why have I kept it a secret from even you?" Kevin slumped a little in the chair, trying hard to understand. Nat and Nazz shared a look of sadness. They smiled small.

"My guess is, you were afraid. You thought that having these feelings was wrong, and that no one can know about them..." Nazz spoke first. Although it was only a hunch, her words still rang true. Kevin had always been stubborn, to the point of having multiple girlfriends once just to get the local genius out of his mind. It didn't work.

"But it's okay, Kev. We totally support whatever you decide to do. It's no biggie," Nat shrugged. Lie, it was very biggie, but they didn't want to pressure him too much. In the end, he'd be the one to decide, after all. Kevin paused in thought for a moment, then he stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to him, and see if I really want him or not!" he said with determination. Nazz and Nat both cheered, as if Kevin had just won a lottery. Their cheers were interrupted however, by Kevin's ringtone. "Hello? Mom, hey. Oh, okay. Cool, lemme just say bye to my friends. Yeah, okay," as soon as he hung up, his face dropped. "My Aunt Casey's here again..." Nat's nose scrunched and he stuck out his tongue.

"_Eeugh..._ Good luck," he said in a disgusted tone. Nazz laughed.

"Give her a big wet kiss for me," she said sarcastically, adding a kissy face to disgust the two more.

"Yeah, no. Gross. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow," he walked out the door, then stopped. "I'll definitely talk to him tomorrow," he grinned before disappearing to the stairs. Nat and Nazz waved goodbye.

"How do you think it'll go from here?" Nazz asked as soon as the living room door closed. Nat shrugged, smiling widely at the blonde.

"It really depends on them now," he looked out the window in time to see Kevin looking over at Edd's house before going into his own. "We'll just have to wait and see~"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I can't seem to write smoothly... Anyway, here is another rushed and lazy chapter that I hope you enjoy. Your reviews make me very happy. I love re-reading them for motivation, they make me feel special. Also, what do you think of the cover I drew for this story? I would post more drawings on my Tumblr if I wasn't so lazy...


	4. Chapter 4

Forget-Me-Not 4

The next day, the cul-de-sac's teens gathered in Nazz's living room late in the afternoon waiting for the Eds so that they could start planning for their beach trip. Nazz stood by the door.

"It's been 40 minutes, where are those guys?" Nazz pouted and glanced out the window.

"Come on, Nazz. Let's just start without them," Sarah leaned back on the easy chair.

"No, we can't! They said they'd be here, so they'll be he- Oh! They're here!" Nazz giggled when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to an exhausted trio. "You're late! Come in, and what happened to you guys?" she stepped aside to let them in. Edd and Eddy were panting lightly, trying to catch their breaths, while Ed was fine and giggly.

"We were at the hardware store," Eddy panted, "then we ran into a few dogs in the shops' alley, and Ed tried to pet them," Eddy finally breathed out. His breathing evened and he stood up straight. "We climbed a tree, hopped to another tree, fell from the tree, then we were chased all the way here," he finished with a sigh. Nat and the others laughed, imagining the whole process.

"Well, then it's good to see you guys in one piece. Go and sit by the counter," Nazz pointed to the bar stools along the kitchen counter. Edd followed behind Eddy, then he suddenly felt like someone was breathing down his neck. He turned back to the others and his eyes were immediately locked with Kevin's. Edd quickly looked away from the other, his face turning red. He sat in between the other Eds and kept his eyes glued to his shoes.

"Now that everyone's here, it's planning time!" Nat spoke. The others cheered out excitedly. Nazz lead the meeting, and the rest commented and gave their own suggestions the whole time. Everyone was lively, except for two boys. Kevin was caught by his feelings for the adorable guy sitting only a few feet away. He was thinking of ways to approach the cute nerd without being creepy, or seeming desperate. Edd, on the other hand, was still confused by Kevin's earlier gaze. He wanted to know if it meant what he thought it meant, but kept denying the possibility.

"Alright, so it's been decided! We gather here at 7a.m. on Saturday, then go together via Rolf's van," Nat wrote down the information as Nazz spoke. She turned to Edd and smiled. "Double D, will you help me and Sarah prepare the food?" she asked sweetly. Edd looked up at the blonde and nodded. He was used to being around girls, be it to help them with their homework, teaching them how to cook, or just hanging out at their houses. "Great! Alright, what do you guys wanna eat?" Nazz continued. Eddy slapped his friend's back.

"You're a real chick-magnet, man," he whispered, "If only they knew you were _queer_," he teased. Edd blushed and huffed.

"Eddy! That's such an offensive word!" he crossed his arms, pouting at his snickering seat-mate. He looked around and was locked into Kevin's gaze again, this time though, the redhead smiled at him. Edd turned away quickly, his face flushed. Wh-What was that?! Kevin smiled at me! Ah, no, wait. He was probably smiling at Nazz. Yes, that's it. He was looking at Nazz. He always looks at-

"Nazz, excuse me, but may I return home first? I have quite a lot of housework to do today," Edd stood up slowly, head down as he spoke. Nazz nodded.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing, Double D. I'll just text you the details later," she smiled and walked Edd to the door. Ed whined and Eddy watched as their best friend left the house. Eddy looked over at Kevin, who was watching Edd. He sighed. What should a straight friend do at times like these?

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with you?! You keep denying any chances with the man you love, yet you get upset at the simplest thought of him watching someone else! Shame on you, Eddward!" Edd continued to scold himself while scrubbing his bathtub vigorously. He thought back to Kevin's earlier gaze. Was he really looking at Nazz though? I mean, _that_ kind of look could only be for Nazz, but then... Edd stopped scrubbing. "Wasn't he looking directly at me?" His face flushed as he heard himself. No, no, no. That's not it. He turned back to the tub and realized he had been scrubbing the exact same spot the whole time. He stared at the only squeaky clean spot on the bathtub, and before he could start scrubbing the rest, his cellphone rang. He sighed, then dropped the scrubber in the sink and left the bathroom. I'll continue cleaning tomorrow. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Eddward speaking."

"Sockhead, meet us at the junkyard," said the voice bluntly, then the call ended. Edd huffed and glared at his phone. That Eddy! He fixed his hat and mumbled to himself.

"Hello, Edd," he mumbled as he fixed up his shirt. "It's so nice to hear from you, even though we just saw each other this afternoon," he mumbled on his way down the stairs. "I have something to share with you, so would you mind meeting me at the filthiest area in town?" he mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Took ya long enough! What, did you get your hair done for us?" Eddy teased. Edd rolled his eyes and Eddy snickered. "So what were you up to, Mary?"

"I said I had chores to do, didn't I?" Edd crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the van with Eddy.

"Yeah, right," Eddy scoffed and shook his head. Edd raised his eyebrow in confusion. But, I did say that?

"Where's Ed?" he asked when they fell silent. Eddy jammed his hands in his pockets and yawned.

"He chased a cockroach somewhere and disappeared. Probably found a colony and claimed himself as cockroach king or something," he scratched his cheek and looked around halfheartedly. Edd pouted.

"Eddy, did you call me here for a reason?" he asked. Eddy shrugged.

"Nah, I was just bored. We haven't hung out here for a while, so I thought; Why not?" he kicked a small stone and glanced over at his friend. "Plus, I thought you'd want someone to talk to," he whispered. Edd took in his words, then smiled. So, he noticed.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?" he chuckled.

"Well, I _am_ a scammer, after all," Eddy slicked back his hair and smirked. The two looked over their shoulders to the purple van.

"It truly has been a while. How does it look inside?" Edd asked, and Eddy opened the back door to let him see. Edd scrunched his nose at the sight of dust and mold everywhere. He gagged at the strong, moldy smell and slammed the doors shut. Eddy cackled beside him. "Ugh. This'll take us all day to clean! Wait here, Eddy. I'll go get my cleaning equipment," Edd huffed and jogged away. Eddy's cackling ceased.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"Filthy, filthy, filthy! God knows how much bacteria got into me just _breathing in_ such _disgusting_ air!" Edd ranted to himself while grabbing his best cleaning products, three brushes, rags, a small vacuum, three doctor's masks and three pairs of sanitary gloves. He mumbled as he carried everything down the stairs, cursing silently when he kept dropping the items. He got to the door and put the things down to turn the knob. Kevin, who had just gotten back from Nazz's house, spotted the nerd immediately when the door opened. The redhead smiled brightly and made a turn away from his home towards the resident genius. Edd was struggling to carry everything that he didn't notice Kevin coming towards him. One of the bottles dropped from his arms and rolled away from him. He tried to reach for it with his foot, but it was already stopped by another pair of legs. Edd froze in shock when Kevin picked up the bottle and handed it back to him. The moment the bottle was in his arms, everything he carried dropped.

"Whoa- Hey!" Kevin stepped aside as large bottles and the small vacuum almost landed on his feet. Edd gasped, his face red as he realized what he had done. He dropped to his knees and started picking up his things quickly.

"Oh dear! Forgive me, Kevin! I was- You surprised me," he chuckled nervously. Kevin crouched down next to him and picked up the things that were far from the other's reach.

"That's okay. Sorry I scared you," Kevin smiled shyly. Oh man, now that I'm seeing him up close, I'm getting nervous. He's so cute! "So, um- Where are you going with all this cleaning stuff?" he decided to ask to start a conversation. The two boys stood with even amounts of items in their arms, and Edd stuttered.

"T-T-To the junkyard! Eddy's waiting for me there, so if you would kindly return my-"

"I'll help you carry them," Kevin said happily. I need to know more about him. Edd stayed silent, his mind whirling with excuses to get away from Kevin, but before he could use any of the ones he thought up, his answer came out soft.

"Okay..."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Finally! I was able to overcome my laziness and upload this chapter for my precious readers! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and to those thinking, 'Where's the KevEdd? Hurry up and write about the good stuff already!' Don't worry, the fluff starts in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Forget-Me-Not 5

"So, are you excited about the trip on Saturday?" Kevin asked, breaking the awkward silence that befell them the moment they started walking together. Edd gulped. Answer calmly, Eddward.

"I guess so. I mean, it would be a nice change of atmosphere from our _quiet_ little town," he answered sarcastically. Their little town was in no way 'quiet', what with all the little kids running around. Kevin chuckled.

"Guess so," he replied. Another silence. He looked up to the sky, desperately trying to think of a topic, the something hit him. "The sky," he started, smiling when he remembered his angel's words, "is so blue today. It's really nice." Edd looked up and saw what he meant. The sky was clear of clouds and the baby blue stretched so far into the horizon.

"So it is. It's a great day to be out and about," he smiled and looked around him. The little kids were playing around, carefree and enjoying their summer.

"Yeah. So, why are we meeting Eddy at the junkyard exactly?" Kevin finally thought to ask. "With all this cleaning stuff, don't tell me you're gonna clean the whole junkyard? I mean, they told me you were a neat-freak, but _come on_," he joked, poking Edd's side with his elbow. Edd laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, please. To clean the whole junkyard would take much, _much_ more than this amount of cleaning tools, and it would take us _weeks_ just to recycle," he trailed off, actually considering the possibilities. He became lost in thought and mumbled to himself. Kevin stopped walking, baffled, then suddenly laughed out loud, catching Edd's attention again. He blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

"You've actually considered it?! Oh man, you are _way too cute_!" Kevin leaned forward as he laughed. Edd's face completely reddened at the sudden compliment. He was shocked to hear such a thing from Kevin.

"K-Kevin- Did you just- You-" he stammered as he tried to calm himself. Kevin's laughter died down and he focused on the other. He realized just what he had said, and although it was embarrassing, he decided to use it to his advantage to see more adorable reactions.

"I just called you _cute_. Is that a problem?" he smirked playfully. Edd's face couldn't get any redder. He struggled to get his words out, almost dropping the items in his arms trying to convince himself he heard wrong. Kevin's smirk grew wider, and Edd had to look away. He tried to calm himself as much as he could before responding. He took in deep breaths.

"K-Kevin... I am a _man_, so-" he stammered, "being called c-cute is-"

"Then would you prefer adorable? Attractive? _Pleasing to the eyes_?" Kevin interrupted him yet again, smiling wide at another suggestion. "Or maybe _angelic_?"

"Wha-" Edd froze, completely speechless. Is this actually happening?! Is Kevin... flirting with me?! He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming, and the sight only made Kevin want to see more. He grinned and leaned in closer to Edd, whispering, "Angelic it is then."

"Oh, there ya are, Sockhead! I was lookin' for you," Eddy jogged over to the two and looked Edd over, completely ignoring Kevin. "Why're you so red?" he asked the frozen genius. Edd gulped, avoiding Kevin's gaze.

"It's n-nothing, Eddy. Just the heat g-getting to me," he stuttered and quickly walked away from the redhead. "Kevin, thank you for helping me. You can just give the rest to Eddy," he glanced over to Kevin, who watched him with a disappointed expression. He looked away. Does he still want to talk? No. No, Eddward. That's not it. This isn't happening. He was only teasing. It meant absolutely nothing. His quick pace slowed and he calmed himself, only to internally freak out when he heard two pairs of feet following closely behind him. Why is he still here?! Oh dear, oh dear, _oh dear_. Is he going to follow us all the way to the junkyard? Will he leave afterwards? Perhaps he wishes to drop off the things himself, then leave. Oh, let's hope that's the case. Kevin quickened his pace, and so did Edd. Kevin walked faster, and so did Edd. Kevin started jogging, and so did Edd.

"Hey, hey,_ hey_! This isn't a freakin' race! Slow down, you guys!" Eddy yelled, trying to catch up to the other two. Luckily, he had always been the fastest of the trio, so he easily passed the other two. He quickly blocked Edd's path, and the genius skidded to a halt, most of the things in his arms falling to the pavement. Kevin almost slammed into him, slowing down just enough that a few bottles poked Edd's back. Edd, completely embarrassed from his childish act, turned to the panting redhead, who had an equally embarrassed expression. "What the heck is up with you two?!" Eddy asked, annoyed at their antics. Edd silently crouched down and picked up the dropped items. Kevin smiled nervously and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Eddy. I just wanted to spend more time with Double D," at this Edd flinched, then continued to pick up his things while keeping his head down. Kevin continued, "Guess I got carried away," he laughed nervously. Edd stood back up and simply walked away. Kevin watched him, feeling like he did something wrong. "Double D?" He called out, but Edd just kept walking. Eddy sighed, rubbing his temple in slight annoyance.

"He's just embarrassed. Nothing to cry about, Kev," he tried to assure the redhead. Kevin still looked sad, which annoyed Eddy even more. "I'll go talk to him for ya, a'ight Shovelchin?" Eddy patted the redhead's back awkwardly. Kevin gave him a small, hopeful smile, which made him feel sick.

"Really? Thanks, Eddy. You're a real pal!" Kevin handed over the rest of Edd's cleaning tools to Eddy and jammed his fists into his pockets. "Tell him I said 'sorry' for bugging him, and that I want to start over again. Anytime, anywhere, it'll be his choice," he shrugged. Eddy nodded and walked towards the junkyard. Kevin waved at him as he left, the smile on his face wilting as he started to worry again. He sighed and looked up to the sky. "I just hope it'll be soon."

* * *

Eddy entered the junkyard and scanned the area for his other friends. He spotted Ed on top of a huge mountain of trash, but no sign of Edd anywhere. He jogged over to the van and dropped the things on the floor. He pulled the handles, but the back door wouldn't open. What the- "Sockhead? You in there?" No answer. He banged on the door. "Shovelchin went home, it's just me out here!" With that, the doors opened to a spotless van. Eddy's mouth gaped open.

"I- Well, it seems I won't be needing the other half of my cleaning supplies," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head with his gloved hand. He stepped out of the van and patted the dust of his clothes.

"How the heck is that even possible?!" Eddy waved his arms to the inside of the van wildly. "I was only _five minutes_ behind you!" he flailed his arms towards the entrance of the junkyard for emphasis.

"Eddy, you should know by now, how my emotions affect my habits..." Edd pouted, slightly offended by his friend's disbelief. As if we didn't grow up together! We're practically brothers, for goodness sake!

"Ugh, yeah. I remember," Eddy calmed down and scrunched his nose in remembrance of their past conflicts. Kevin popped into his mind, which horrified him, but reminded him of what he had to do. He looked at the genius with a serious expression, and Edd returned it with a worried one. "Sockhead, get in the van. We need to talk." Edd hesitated, then nodded, knowing fully well what their topic would be about. They went in and closed the doors. Edd sat on the bed, and Eddy sat on the floor across from him. They stayed quiet for a while, then Edd broke the silence.

"You know I can't do that Eddy," he spoke as if he had read Eddy's mind. Eddy scoffed.

"It's not that you can't, it's that you're scared of how it might turn out, right?" Eddy smiled smugly. Edd's cheeks warmed. Sometimes Eddy can be so sharp.

"We're too different, Eddy. He and I could never be in love with each other," Edd sighed, hugging his knees tightly. "Plus, without his memories, it just won't be fair..." Eddy ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed. What to do, what to do. He stood and sat on the bed next to his friend.

"You fell for him, didn't you? And with or without memories, he seems to really like you too," Eddy shook his head, recalling their little 'chase' earlier. "Sure, it's not fair for the Shovelchin, but this might actually be a blessing for you two."

"What do you mean?" Edd lifted an eyebrow, not sure where their conversation was going. Eddy gave him a sly grin.

"Well, think about it for a second! Why would he, the _oh-so-great-and-popular _school jock, _suddenly_ want to flirt with you, a _nerd_? Unless-"

"_Gee_, Eddy, _thank you_ for that _accurate_-" Edd interrupted him, but was in turn interrupted by him.

"_Unless_ he actually has feelings for you too? I mean, he's always askin' you for tutoring lessons at the library, just the two of you. Didn't that _maybe _give you a clue?" Eddy wiggled his eyebrows. Edd rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how asking for private lessons on Fridays means that he- likes..." Edd couldn't finish, blushing furiously for the _umpteenth_ time that day. He buried his face in his knees and let out a squeak. Eddy laughed, finally getting through to the dense genius.

"You're pretty dumb for a nerd, ya know that?" Eddy laughed as he heard another squeak.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am back with a new chapter! Sorry this took so long, I had to study for my Qualifying Exams... Still in the middle of it (cry). Anyway, I hope my lovely readers enjoy this chapter! And I know I promised KevEdd fluff, but oh well... Heheh...


	6. Chapter 6

Forget-Me-Not 6

Friday rolled in and Nazz and Sarah were in the blonde's kitchen washing the utensils they would use to prepare the food for their beach trip. The girls tied their hair neatly and put on their clean aprons as they waited for Jimmy, who they had fetch the ingredients they needed from the local grocery store, and Edd, so that they could start cooking by his recipes. Ed and Eddy dropped Edd off at Nazz's front door and after one last bone-crushing hug from Ed, he rang the doorbell.

"Door's unlocked, Double D!" Nazz said from the kitchen. Edd entered the house with an 'Excuse me' and closed the door behind him. He put on his apron on the way to the kitchen and tied up the knots securely.

"Well then! Shall we start?" he rolled up his sleeves and looked up to two pairs of wide eyes. He cleared his throat, knowing just what they were staring at. He felt a little embarrassed and avoided their eyes as he adjusted his black and grey apron which had small white skull prints on its straps. He walked over to the counter and arranged the bowls and spoons. He waited a moment for the girls to start moving, but when he heard nothing but silence, he sighed, giving up.

"I have the right to like dark patterns too, you know," he huffed. Finally the girls moved. Nazz pursed her lips.

"That's not why we're staring. You're just so-" she tried to explain, gesturing to his whole body, "-_gorgeous_! It's really unfair," she placed her hands on her hips. Edd was taken aback. That was sudden. Just what are they ta- Oh dear lord _what is that_?! He blushed when he saw his reflection in the oven, finally noticing the jet black hair poking out of his hat and covering part of his face. It must have gotten messed up when Ed tackled me earlier! He immediately fixed his hat and turned away from the giggling girls.

"Oh come on, Double D! Keep it the way it was before!" Nazz pleaded, starry-eyed as she reached for the hat. Edd dodged away and pulled his hat lower.

"Yeah! You look less like a weirdo that way!" Sarah teased. Nazz laughed.

"I'd rather be stripped naked than take this hat _off my head_!" Edd said without thinking. Sarah's smirk grew.

"That can be arranged," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Edd squeaked, holding Nazz in front of him as a human shield, which would be against his moral code if it weren't Sarah who was about to pounce.

"Alright guys, enough messing around," Nazz pushed Edd gently towards the counter. She clasped her hands together. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Did you seriously chase him?" Nat looked at his ginger friend unbelievingly. Kevin hid his face in his folded arms, already embarrassed as he told the story. Nat burst into laughter. "Oh man! This is a first! Never thought I'd see the day _you'd_ do the chasing! _Literally_ too!" Nat slapped his friend's back as his laughter died down. Kevin looked up to him unamused.

"Not helping, Nat!" he growled, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment and anger. Nat held up his hands in defense.

"You're right. Sorry, sorry," he chuckled. Kevin sighed and buried his face into his arms once again.

"At this rate, I'd probably just scare him off," he muttered. Nat sat back in his chair. Pretty sure you already did.

"Have you told Nazz?" he asked. Kevin looked back up and leaned back on his chair.

"I tried to. I went over to her house at noon, but she kicked me out and said that if I was there, I'd just mess around and make Double D uncomfortable," he looked down embarrassedly. "Was I really _that_ useless?" he asked, brows furrowed in frustration. Nat hesitated in answering.

"Well..." he started, trailing off. Kevin glared at him. "I'm kidding, kidding! You're not useless, just-" he tried to think of the right words to describe Kevin. "You're just a little-" Destructive? No, not always. Arrogant? Sort of... Shit! Where are all the nice words?! "Angry?" Nat said unsurely. Kevin rolled his eyes. He leaned back against his chair and stared up to the ceiling.

"D'you think he'll give me another chance?" Kevin asked. Nat nodded.

"Of course! This is _Double Cutie_ we're talking about here. He's _way_ too nice to ignore people," Nat grinned widely. Kevin sighed.

"That just makes me even more insecure. What if he doesn't want to even see me, but can't ignore me 'cause he's _so nice_?" Kevin slumped in his chair and pouted. Nat rubbed his chin. Right...

"Then I guess you'll just have to ask him about his feelings, that is, _after_ you tells him yours," Nat smirked at the suddenly shy redhead.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows..." Kevin grumbled, remembering his embarrassing encounter just the day before. Nat snickered.

"Guess so. Anyway, I'm bored. Let's go over to the skatepark in the next neighborhood!" Nat jumped off his seat and grabbed Kevin's skateboard on the corner of his living room. Kevin reluctantly got up and followed Nat to the door. "You gotta relax, man. You got this!" Nat tried to reassure him. Kevin smiled.

"Thanks, Nat."

* * *

"Sarah, my noodle arms can't take much more of this torture," Jimmy whimpered through his phone, rubbing his throbbing wrist. Sarah's voice came loudly on the other side.

"You can do it, Jimmy! How are you gonna pass gym class if you can't even lift a shopping bag?" she encouraged him. Jimmy whined.

"But Sarah, there are three bags, and they're all so heavy," he glanced over the three big bags sitting on the sidewalk. They were indeed large and heavy, too much for a scrawny little boy such as himself.

"Okay, fine. Just text Ed to come and help you. He and Eddy should be there somewhere," Sarah ended the call with a goodbye. Jimmy dialed Ed's number, but stopped when he spotted Nat skating ahead of Kevin towards him.

"Nat! Great timing!" he called out to Nat, who slowed down and stopped in front of him.

"What's up, _Candy Floss_?" Nat smiled flirtatiously. Jimmy blushed at the nickname.

"Um- I uh- need your help with these bags. Could you fellas _please_ carry the other bags for me?" he pleaded. Nat shrugged.

"Sure. Where to?" he asked as he picked up a bag. Kevin did the same. What... They're not even heavy.

"To Nazz's place. Double D and the girls need them to make the food for Saturday," Jimmy smiled, thanking them. Nat smirked. What a nice development~ Kevin could sense his planning.

"The bags aren't that heavy, so why don't you take 'em both, Kev?" Nat shoved the other bag into Kevin's arm, ignoring the other's protests.

"Nat, no! Nazz won't let me go near her house while he's there, remember?" Kevin tried to hand the bag back to Nat, but Nat just quickly moved away from him.

"Well, now you have a valid excuse to be there! Good luck, mi amigo!" Nat waved goodbye as he skated off to the direction of the next neighborhood. Kevin growled.

"What the hell, man! You could at least help me!" he yelled too late. Jimmy tapped his shoulder. He looked back a little angry.

"Sorry for bothering you, Kevin, but Sarah just texted me to hurry," he smiled nervously. Kevin sighed.

"Right. Let's go then," he gave up and followed Jimmy back into the neighborhood.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I had my final exams and had to prepare for graduation. I'm a high school graduate now, yay! Didn't think I would make it this far in life... Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! Hopefully I'll update sooner since I'll be on holiday for more than three months. I'm also thinking of applying for a part-time-job. Wish me luck!


	7. Chapter 7

Forget-Me-Not chapter 7

"Oh! Isn't this the cake you made for my birthday 2 years ago, Double D?" Nazz chirped as she and Sarah looked through the recipes Edd brought.

"Yes, it is. I'm happy you remember," Edd smiled brightly.

"Of course I remember! It was _amazing_!" Nazz smiled just as brightly, remembering how much of the cake she ate that day. "Are we gonna make it for Saturday? I can't wait to eat it!"

"Yes, of course. As requested, We will make 2 cakes of different flavors and a dozen cupcakes," Edd chuckled. Most of the food they had requested were deserts, which Edd didn't approve of, but decided it was okay once in a while. He'd be sure to make some other healthy snacks alongside the sweets.

"I'm just gonna say 'no' to the plain salad sandwich now to save everyone from barfing later on," Sarah scrunched her nose at the sandwich list. Edd huffed and Nazz giggled.

"Excuse me, _Sarah_, but Ed, Rolf, Jonny and I happen to _love_ them," Edd harrumphed.

"You guys and all the other_ weirdos_ in this town," Sarah countered, snickering at Edd's narrowed eyes.

"Fine then. No plain salad sandwiches. I'll just have to add _lots_ of veges into the_ other_ sandwiches," he snatched the list of sandwiches from Sarah's hands and cancelled the salad sandwich with a pen. Sarah stuck her tongue out in disgust. Nazz poked her cheek.

"Oh come on, Sarah. Veges are _delicious_!" she said sarcastically. Edd rolled his eyes. Just before he could reply, Nazz's doorbell rang.

"It's unlocked!" Nazz called out. The door opened and Jimmy poked his head in.

"Hi girls! I got the stuff you needed!" he said cheerfully. Sarah perked up.

"Jimmy! Come on in!" she hopped off the counter stool she sat on and walked towards her best friend. Edd smiled as he watched Sarah hug Jimmy and pick up the bag of groceries while they linked arms. His smile faltered as soon as his eyes met Kevin's. Kevin smiled nervously and slowly walked towards the kitchen, eyes never leaving Edd.

"Kevin! Didn't I tell you not to come over?" Nazz blocked him and put her hands on her hips. Kevin looked down to her.

"Oh, hey Nazz," he smiled awkwardly, resisting the urge to look back up at Edd and focused on Nazz while she talked.

"You're stubborn with or without your memories," she rubbed her temple, then noticed the bags in his hands. She smiled and took the bags. "Thanks for the help, but you gotta leave now," she put the bags on the counter and pushed Kevin to the door.

"_Whoa_\- Hey, Nazz, _wait_!" he protested, looking over to Edd as if asking for help. The look he gave was desperate, and Edd, being the kind soul that he is, just couldn't avoid it.

"Wait!" he called in a panic, and everyone in the room froze. He felt embarrassed as everyone watched him, "We um- might need him for uh- something," he stammered, avoiding eye contact from Kevin, who could feel his cheeks getting warm. Nazz lifted an eyebrow and eyed the embarrassed genius.

"You're okay with him staying?" Nazz asked slowly. Edd nodded, looking everywhere but Kevin. "You're _sure_?" Nazz asked again. Edd hesitated, and for a moment Kevin was afraid he had changed his mind, but when Edd looked up at him with an awkward smile and nodded, he was sure he had just gotten the chance he wanted.

"W-We um- don't have an eggbeater-," Edd stuttered, "a-and my physical strength isn't that great, so..." he trailed off.

"Well, I guess you're right. We_ could_ use him to beat the eggs for us," Nazz's bright smile returned. "Alright then! Let's _really_ get to work!"

* * *

After they finished making a dozen different sandwiches, which took longer than expected because Jimmy couldn't help himself, they started mixing in the batter for the first cake. Kevin had helped them with retrieving utensils and ingredients, washing the vegetables, and even cut the sandwiches into triangles. He made sure not to disturb Edd as he worked. Edd had also kept a distance from him, though they shared a few glances and exchanged a few shy smiles.

"He's so skilled..." Kevin mumbled to himself as he watched Edd swiftly crack eggs into the batter, not a single drop on the counter or himself.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked, thinking Kevin was talking to him. Kevin looked down at the preteen and smiled.

"Nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud," he smiled awkwardly. Jimmy smiled back and went on with wrapping the sandwiches. Kevin glanced over at Edd again, but his view was blocked by Nazz.

"Double D, can we just use all-purpose flour for the cakes? Apparently Jimmy bought this instead of cake flour," Nazz asked, raising the already unopened packet of all-purpose flour. Jimmy protested.

"I couldn't find any cake flour! It was either that or corn flour," he huffed. Kevin tilted his head in confusion.

"What's the difference?" he asked, looking directly at Edd. They made eye contact, and Edd chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see, Kevin," he cleared his throat. "Different flours have different effects in baking. Cake flour is very soft and very low in gluten, and it rises with an even and soft texture. Corn flour is gluten-free, and is best used for making hard batter, like bread or cookies," he finished with a smile. Kevin smiled back, stepping closer to the genius. I just can't stay away.

"Okay, then what's the difference between cake flour and all-purpose?" he cocked his head to one side and gave Edd a smile that made his insides melt. "Well, _sweet angel_?" Kevin smirked as he rested his folded arms on the counter right in front of the blushing nerd. Edd could hear the fits of giggles around him, which only made him more nervous and totally embarrassed.

"W-Well, K-Kevin, When I was- um," he gulped, feeling his cheeks warming feverishly. He broke the long eye contact and looked down to the large bowl in front of him. I swear there is some kind of switch for this man! How could someone change from clueless to sexy so quickly! "When I-" he breathed out, "created the recipes, I was using cake flour. Cake flour weighs less than all-purpose flour, so..." Edd looked up to see Kevin watching him with a quirky smile. "Wh-What is it?"

"I like it when I make you blush all nervous like this," Kevin laughed. Edd pouts, feeling his nervousness slowly subside at the lighter mood. He smacks Kevin lightly on the arm, which only made the redhead chuckle more. Edd huffed and folded his arms.

"For that, you won't get any cake tomorrow," he joked. Before Kevin could retort, Nazz cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry for interrupting your cute flirting, but we still have two cakes to bake, _remember_?" she said as she lifted up the recipes to show them. Edd smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kevin stood up straight from the counter just as awkwardly.

"Right, sorry. I'll just uh-" he gestured back to the front counter where he wrapped sandwiches with Jimmy, "I'll be there. Just tell me if you need me," he smiled widely.

"Okay..." Edd smiled and sifted the flour. He could feel his insides tingle as he finally accepted the fact that Kevin definitely likes him. I'm so happy I could die! Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell Eddy all about this!

* * *

**DING! **Nazz stood from her couch and hurried over to the oven. After they were done with the batters and put them in the oven, the group decided to watch t.v. together. The couch was occupied by Nazz, Edd and Kevin, with the blonde in the middle, but once she got up, the two boys tensed. Even with all the flirting, they still felt awkward being so close to each other.

"Oooh! They're done!" Nazz carefully took the cakes out and inhaled the sweet smell. "_Mmm_, they smell _so good_!" she sighed happily. Sarah and Jimmy immediately jumped from their shared armchair to take a whiff at them. Edd also stood up, followed by Kevin.

"Can we eat some now?" Jimmy asked, staring intently at the cake. Sarah shook her head.

"I think you've been hanging out with my brother _way_ too often, Jimmy," she sighed. Nazz giggled. It was true. Ever since Jimmy started hitting puberty, he had become more attached to Ed and Edd, though Sarah would always be his best friend. Jimmy smiled guiltily, then the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Nazz called out. The door opened and the other two Eds stepped inside. "Hi Eddy!" Nazz greeted with a smile. Eddy gave her a small wave as he neared the first counter.

"Hey Nazz. We came to pick up our Sockhead," he pointed a thumb to Edd, who was in the middle of pouring icing into a Ziploc bag. He glanced at his wristwatch once he was done.

"Oh my. I didn't realize it was so late," his eyebrows furrowed at the time. He quickly handed the bag to Sarah and pat himself clean. "Nazz, Sarah, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to decorate the cakes yourselves," he apologized and gave tips on decorating neatly as he took off his apron.

"Alright, Double D. Thanks for all your help!" Nazz waved him goodbye as he and the other Eds walked towards the door.

"Wait, Double D!" Kevin called out, stopping the genius halfway out the door. Edd turned to him quickly, already feeling warm from the closeness.

"Y-yes, Kevin?" he stammered. Kevin hesitated, but took Edd's hand in his own.

"Will you-" he started, but stopped. He wanted so badly to say it, but he knew the time wasn't right. He stared into Edd's eyes, half-expecting the redhead to continue, but fearing it would be what he thought. Kevin squeezed his hand. "Will you sit with me tomorrow?" he changed the question. Edd felt relieved, but at the same time disappointed.

"Sure, Kevin. It's going to be a long trip though, so we might change seats a few times," Edd smiled as he slipped his hand out of Kevin's grip.

"Nah, I'd rather sit closer to heaven, so you'll be stuck with me for a few hours," Kevin said with a smirk. Edd blushed slightly, and just as he was about to give an OK, Eddy made gagging sounds behind him. Edd gave him a small glare as he pulled the genius' arm.

"I'm glad you two are finally getting somewhere, but I'd rather _not_ watch you devour each other on Nazz's doorstep. Now, if you'll _excuse us_, we've got a marathon to get to," Eddy teased as he dragged a fully embarrassed Edd out of the neighborhood, with Ed tailing them with joy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The KevEdd fluff has started! I could laugh at how much I know about baking... Anyway, are you guys happy this chapter didn't take as long as the last? I sure am! Your reviews, as usual, give me life. And to all of you who are about to start the new chapter of your life, congratulations and I wish you the best of luck!


	8. Chapter 8

Forget-Me-Not 8

At exactly 6 a.m. on Saturday, Edd woke up to a loud, high-pitched scream from Ed's alarm clock. He groaned and turned to his side, facing Eddy who slept beside him on a mattress next to Ed's bed. He blinked a few times, his brain still sleepy. Eddy also stirred from his sleep, grimacing as he slowly opened his eyes. The moment he saw Edd's face only a few inches away from his, he shot up and backed away from him.

"_Jeez_, Sockhead! You scared the _crap_ out of me!" he yelled, only barely waking Ed.

"Good morning to you too, Eddy. How are you this morning?" Edd asked lazily.

"Apart from almost having a heart attack because of you? Just fine," Eddy grumbled as he got up from the tangled sheets. Edd hummed as he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but Eddy wouldn't let him. "How 'bout you, Sleepyhead? Feelin' fresh yet?" he snickered, speaking loudly and closely to Edd's ears so he couldn't go back to sleep. Edd's eyes fluttered open and he glared lightly at his friend.

"If by fresh you mean sleep-deprived and awful, then yes, I do feel _fresh_," Edd huffed and rolled onto his stomach. He reached for his phone to check the time.

"It's 6:07," Eddy said as he past by his friend on his way to the bathroom. "Wake up the big lump and tell 'im to get ready," he grabbed a towel and shut the bathroom door. Edd yawned as he got on his feet.

"Ed," he pat the large lump under the blanket, then shook it. "Ed, wake up. It's time to get ready," he yawned again as he shook Ed harder. After a moment he finally felt Ed move. He mumbled something about toast and mucus monsters before rolling to the edge of the bed, then falling off. Edd winced as he heard the loud thud and Ed was quick to get on his feet, the sheet still covering him like a ghost.

"Double D? I think the aliens stole my eyes again," Ed said frantically as he reached around for the genius.

"No, Ed, you're not blind, just-" Edd was interrupted by another thud as Ed slipped on the sheet and fell again. He got up with wide eyes and a goofy grin.

"My eyes are back, Double D!" he said cheerfully. Edd sighed, patting his friend's head.

"Good for you, Ed. Now go take a shower upstairs."

* * *

After he was clean and clothed, Edd went up to the living room with his bag pack and was greeted by Ed and Sarah's mom in the kitchen.

"Oh, well if it isn't Eddward. I didn't know you were sleeping over," she smiled sweetly. Edd smiled back as he put his bag on the couch.

"Good morning, Mrs Hill. Ed had insisted that Eddy and I stay over last night. Sorry for intruding," he rolled up his sleeves and started washing the pans Mrs Hill used for breakfast.

"Oh, dear, you don't have to do this. I'll wash them later," said the middle-aged blonde. Edd smiled a charming smile that could win over the heart of any mother.

"Mrs Hill, I insist. You deserve a rest. I'll also set up the table for you, if you would allow me to," he said ever-so-politely.

"Eddward, you are such a gentleman! Any girl would be lucky to have you," Mrs Hill giggled. "Oh, if only my son was more like you," she sighed. Edd chuckled.

"I'm flattered, Mrs Hill," he said kindly.

"Mom? Have you seen my jean shorts and cardigan?" Sarah's voiced boomed from up the stairs.

"Oh that's right! I'll go get them for you sweetie!" Mrs Hill rushed out the kitchen and ran down the basement stairs. Edd took this chance to help set the table.

"Oh, hey Double D," Sarah greeted as she came down the stairs wearing only a bikini and a sunhat, her bag hanging off her shoulder. Edd looked up and immediately looked away.

"G-good m-m-morning Sarah! D-do you mind covering yourself u-up a bit more?" he stammered, keeping his head low on the plates in his hands. Sarah raised an eyebrow in question.

"Double D, what's the deal? You've seen me in swimsuits before," she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. Edd gulped.

"Never in such a revealing one though," he glanced up then back down as he finished setting the table.

"What's the difference? Swimsuits are always revealing," Sarah shrugged and sat at the table. "Or is this your way of telling me I don't look good in a bikini?" she teased. Edd finally looked at her.

"No, Sarah! Of course not! I think you look great! It's just-" Edd hesitated. Sarah stared at him expectantly. Edd sighed, then smiled. "Well, I guess I'm still just reeling in the fact that you are no longer 8 years old," Edd scooped up the scrambled eggs and bacon and placed them evenly on each plate. "To think you and Jimmy would grow so much in such a short amount of time..."

"Short?" Sarah scoffed. "It took me 6 years to get this pretty, and I'm only 14," she laughed.

"Sarah, you've always been pretty," Edd chuckled. Sarah blushed. It had been a while since she had a decent conversation with Edd, whom she had a crush on up until Jimmy finally got his braces off and grew taller than her in 7th grade.

"Thanks Double D," she smiled sweetly, which was rare coming from her. Edd poured himself a glass of water and took a sip while Sarah picked up a fork and started eating her food. "Hey, are you and Kevin dating now?" she asked abruptly, surprising Edd and making him choke on the water. He quickly swallowed and coughed to clear his throat, an prominent blush on his cheeks. Sarah apologized and pat his back to help him calm down.

"Wh-what are you-" Edd stammered, "we're not- not yet- I mean-" he stammered further. "I- I don't really want to think about it right now..." he said awkwardly.

"Sorry I asked, I guess," Sarah shrugged. She continued eating and the two made idle chitchat until Ed and Eddy came up to eat with them. After completing her outfit, Sarah left first to meet up with Jimmy and Nazz. Edd washed the dirty dishes alongside Mrs Hill while Ed and Eddy sorted out their bags at the last minute. It wasn't long before the clock showed the time to gather with everyone.

"Take care of your sister, Ed!" Mrs Hill called out as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile Nat, Rolf and Kevin were still trying to fix Rolf's van.

"How's it looking guys?" Nazz asked worriedly as she took a peek at the engines. She could still see the remnants of a bid's nest scattered everywhere. "Not good I'm guessing," she sighed. Nat stepped to her side.

"You know Nazz, if we take my uncle's van, it'll be much quicker and less disgusting," he grinned charmingly. Nazz rolled her eyes.

"No way, Nat. We'll be fine with Rolf's van," she waved him off and greeted the Eds who had just walked out of Ed's house. "Mornin' boys!"

"Good morning Nazz," Edd smiled and greeted her back. Eddy just yawned and waved at her. Ed bounced along to his baby sister. Edd and Eddy followed, but Nat stopped them.

"Hey Double Cutie," he smiled flirtatiously. "Well don't you look gor-"

"Ah! Genius Ed-boy!" Rolf called out before Nat could wrap his arm around Edd's waist.

"Yes, Rolf?" Edd walked over tor the foreigner, sparing a shy glance at the redhead beside him.

"Rolf requires the assistance of your big inventor brain!" Rolf made a fluffing gesture above his head and stepped aside to let Edd assess the engine.

"Um, Rolf?" Edd's brows furrowed with uneasiness as he stared into one spot in the shadow.

"Yes Double D Ed-boy?" Rolf leaned down and followed where the genius was focused on. Edd pointed at that one spot cautiously.

"Are those..._eyes_?" he asked, and when Rolf's eyes widened in surprise, he knew he needed to back away quickly. Rolf flashed a light into the shadows of the engine and gave out a battle cry as he shook a part of it, then out came a giant rat.

"Oh, it is only one of Rolf's rats! Rolf named this one Rudolph," he said proudly. The rat hissed and scurried away to Rolf's house, leaving looks of horror on everyone's faces.

"Well then," Edd gulped. "Shall we take another look?" he said rolled up his sleeves and got to work with fixing the engine. Kevin watched him furrow his brows and stick out his tongue in concentration, and thought it was the cutest thing ever. He's so fucking adorable! Suddenly Edd stopped.

"K-Kevin? Um-" he stuttered. Kevin hadn't even realized he was staring at him so intently. He noticed Edd's hands shaking and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I'll uh- go there," he gave him a shy, goofy smile and pointed to where Nat stood with the others. Edd bit his lip and Kevin quickly walked away from the embarrassed genius. Edd turned back to the engine, but Rolf gave him a look that embarrassed him even more.

"Double D Ed-boy and Casanova Kevin-boy have hearts beating as one, no?" he wiggled his brow and Edd's face flushed.

"I-I don't know what you mean," he tried to wave him off, but Rolf was persistent.

"Hiding will do nothing for you now. Rolf can see the heat in his heart is for you, Double D Ed-boy," he laughed proudly. Edd couldn't help but smile at that statement. If others could see that Kevin had feelings for him, then he would have less doubts.

"Alright Rolf," Edd shook his head and shut the van's hood. "It's fixed," he pat Rolf's back and hurried to a faucet in Rolf's backyard to wash his hands. Kevin saw and followed him. Edd washed his hands diligently.

"Hey, Double D," Kevin called him from behind. Edd spun around quickly and caught the cloth that Kevin threw at him.

"Oh, thank you Kevin," he smiled as he wiped his hands clean. Kevin stepped closer, trying to think of what to do next.

"No problem," he shrugged. When he was close enough that he could just reach out and touch him, he spoke again. "You're really awsome, you know that?" he decided to say. He wanted to say a lot of things, but all in good time. Edd blushed. There was no way for him to escape the situation nor did he want to escape.

"I'm not that great," he chuckled and handed the cloth back, but Kevin held his hand in place and smiled.

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing," he held onto Edd's hand and watched his cute reaction. Ugh! I want to kiss him so badly right now! He subconsciously licked his lips, and the gesture made Edd's whole face burn.

"I-I think we should get back! The van is fixed so we should be on our way soon!" he tried to move away, but Kevin wouldn't budge, instead he leaned down. "Kevin?" Edd's heart thumped with anticipation, but he couldn't bare to look up.

"Hey Double D?" Kevin tried, but the genius still wouldn't look up. He lightly brushed his finger against Edd's cheek and kissed him lightly on the head. "You're so cute," he smiled as he nuzzled into the top of Edd's hat-covered head. "I like you," he whispered as quietly as he could. At this point Edd was about ready to combust, but he stayed very still and hoped Kevin wouldn't notice his whole body shaking.

"Okay everyone, time to go!" Nazz called out from a distance. Kevin backed up from Edd, but kept their hands together.

"You're still sitting next to me, right?" he asked hopefully. Edd gulped. I don't think my heart can take much more of this!

"Yes..." he smiled shyly.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I've been pretty busy since I've started school a little over a week ago. This chapter's pretty long, so I hope that makes up for the time it took to finish. The next chapter will probably take a while, so I hope you'll be patient with me. Love your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Forget-Me-Not 9

The moment Kevin and Edd got out of Rolf's backyard, all eyes were on them. Nat gave them a wolf-whistle and Nazz giggled. Rolf clapped for them and the others cheered them on playfully. Both Kevin and Edd were embarrassed, but neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand.

"Finally made your move, huh?" Nat leaned in to them and wiggled his eyebrows. Kevin pushed his face away.

"We didn't do anything," he said, embarrassed. Edd couldn't even face anyone without feeling feint. Okay, this is happening! I can't believe this is really happening! He could feel his hand burn in Kevin's grip.

"Okay everyone, enough playing around. Save your energies for the beach," Nazz waved everyone into the van before climbing into the passenger seat with Jimmy and Sarah. Edd felt stiff and nervous. Even more so when Kevin shifted their hands so that their fingers were intertwined and locked together. He pulled the stiff Edd towards the van as everyone got on.

"Are you two gonna be lovey-dovey the whole ride there?" Eddy said, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"We'll see," Kevin smirked and looked over at a nervous Edd. Edd started freaking out inside. Lovey-dovey? We're going to be _l__ovey-dovey? _Dear God, help me! He could feel his face burn at the thought of them snuggling, shoulders touching, arms linking together and maybe even k-k-kis-

"Everyone set?" Nazz asked after Eddy got on before Kevin, interrupting Edd's thoughts just in time, otherwise they'd have had to deal with a fainted dork. Edd gulped, eyes trying hard not to look down on their intertwined fingers. It'll be fine. Fine fine fine. Kevin wouldn't just suddenly ki-ki- Nope, I'll be fine. Edd took in a shaky breath, and with a small, reassuring smile from Kevin, they got on the van. Edd settled next to the door behind the passenger's seat, with Kevin sitting in between him and Eddy. After a few tries at turning the ignition and feeling the van shiver and shake, they were off.

* * *

"Hey, move it Kevin! You're crushin' me!" Eddy complained as he squirmed in his seat between Kevin and the window. Kevin shifted and closed his legs uncomfortably. He bumped his knee with Edd's, who had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes of their journey.

"I can't move anymore Eddy!" he grunted as the impatient Ed pushed against him further.

"Yes you can!" Eddy looked around the redhead to the sleeping genius. "Go squish Sockhead instead!"

"No way!" Kevin gave him a stern look, then turned to look softly at Edd, "I don't wanna wake him up. He's too cute when he sleeps." Eddy huffed, then a thought crossed his mind and he smirked.

"That's okay, pal. You don't have to wake him up. Just pick him up," he snickered, pointing to the peacefully slumbering genius. Kevin gave him a look of disbelief.

"What?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "_Why?!_"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "For more room, _duh_," he nudged Kevin and gestured to Edd once more. "Just pick him up and put him in your lap!" Kevin could feel his cheeks warming up. Is this guy serious?!

"But he'll wake up!" he looked at the lightly snoring Ed, the thought of having this cute angel in his lap sleeping soundly, and waking him up with soft kisses on his angelic face made his fingers twitch. Eddy noticed this, and his smirk grew.

"You want to, don't you?" he laughed at Kevin's light glare. "Trust me, he won't wake up!" Kevin was about to protest some more, but Nazz interrupted him.

"It's true, Kev," she turned towards the two arguing boys, then to Edd, "Double D's a really, _really_ heavy sleeper. Probably won't wake up till we get there," she giggled, followed by Nat's snickering. Eddy nudged him once more.

"Yeah, so hurry up! I'm _suffocatin_' here!" he tried sounding desperate, which only annoyed Kevin. the redhead stared at his angel for a moment, considering the possible consequences. What if he wakes up? And thinks I'm a pervert? He poked Edd's cheek softly once, twice, just to test his limits. Then, with slightly shaking hands and a warm face, he lifted Edd up bridal style, careful not to bump his head against the door. He scooted sideways, then placed Edd gently on his lap, who snored peacefully against the redhead's neck and his legs stretched against the seat. Eddy sighed and stretched his arms, a fist barely touching Edd's face.

"Careful Eddy!" Kevin warned. Eddy snickered.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now we've both got what we wanted."

"Shut up Ed-"

"Oh my _God_, what is _that_?!" Jimmy interrupted with a shriek. Sarah picked up a blackened, moldy thing that might have once been some sort of fruit. Her face read horror. Rolf laughed.

"Oh. Rolf must have dropped one of his mangoes. Come, give it to Rolf!" Rolf held out a hand beside them. Sarah tossed the moldy mango to Rolf, her face full of disgust and horror. Jimmy frantically looked through his bag and pulled out a large bottle of gel, "Quick Sarah! Hand sanitiser!"

Nazz gagged and covered her mouth. "Rolf! That's disgusting!" Nat leaned to Kevin's shoulder, speaking so he could be heard all the way from the front.

"You know Nazz, if we'd taken my uncle's van, we would-"

"Get hijacked and possibly stabbed and left in the streets to die," Nazz interrupted.

"But-"

"It has golden rims, Nat!"

"Yeah, but-"

"_And _a golden wheel!" Nazz gave him no room to protest. Nat narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"Fine," he harrumphed and folded his arms. "Just don't regret it when rats start popping out the dashboard." Jonny raised Plank in his hand.

"Plank says they're hiding in the back," he said with ease. "He says they're sleeping." Silence. Nat spoke up shakily.

"Man, you're joking, right?" he asked hopefully. Jonny shook his head, opened his mouth to say something, but Nat screamed at the sight of a long, pink tail next to Ed, leading behind the seat. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Rat! It's a rat!" Nat yelled and pressed his back against the window away from Ed and Jonny. Ed squinted his eyes at the tail, as though he couldn't see the problem, then pulled the rat right out.

"That's not Rolf's rat," Rolf said in a hushed tone as he looked through the rear view mirror. It was then that they all silently agreed on the same thing; getting hijacked and stabbed would have been better. Several things happened at once. First, the rat Ed pulled out got angry and struggled out of his grip. Then it scurried on the floor towards the front of the van. Jonny and Nat screamed and almost climbed the seats, Eddy screamed bloody murder and almost burst through the ceiling, Kevin cursed and almost hurled Edd to the back, and Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah all screamed and pushed against the door when the rat jumped onto the dashboard. Luckily Rolf caught the rat before it could disappear and threw it out of his window. Another silence.

"Is-Is it gone?" Nat asked breathlessly. Rolf looked through the rear-view mirror, but before he could say they were in the clear, half a dozen rats started scurrying out of the back. The screaming started again, and Rolf quickly pulled over on the side of the road. Everyone burst out of the van and steadied their breathing, except for Ed, who was oblivious to it all, Rolf, who's probably dealt with that sort of thing a lot, and Edd, who was still sleeping soundly in Kevin's arms. One by one the rats fled.

"Is everyone okay?" Nazz asked as she looked around. The others nodded and gave their 'ok's. "Oh, thank God!" she sighed in relief.

"That was traumatic," Nat said, shivering at the memory.

"Yes it was. Next time, we go by two cars," Nazz laughed nervously. Everyone agreed.

"So what now?" Sarah asked, her arms around Jimmy to keep him from fainting. "Do we walk?"

"Um, no. That'll take more than two hours," Nazz sighed, then turned to Rolf. "Rolf, can you check to see if there are any more rats?"

"Of course! Rolf will call when van has been cleared of pests," he grinned and went dived right into the van. Nazz sighed again, then spotted Kevin and the Eds sitting on the edge of the road. She smiled at the sight of them getting along, and couldn't suppress a giggle at how protectively Kevin was holding Edd. She approached them.

"How the hell does he wake up so early every morning?" Eddy asked no one in particular.

"School," Ed said matter-of-factly. Edd stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"What a nerd," Kevin chuckled. Nazz sat down next to Eddy. "Hey, Nazz."

"Hey guys. So, I guess we'll be stuck here for a little while. Got any ideas to pass the time?" she leaned back on her arms and looked up to the sky. "God, it's so beautiful today."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed as he looked up. The other two Eds did so too.

"Man, I can't wait to get to the beach," Eddy said as he laid on the grass. "All those bikini babes just sitting in the sun and playing in the water with their friends..." he sighed. Nazz laughed as she laid on the grass next to him.

"I can't wait to be one of those bikini babes," Nazz said sarcastically, then giggled when Eddy blushed. She looked over to Kevin, who had laid Edd down on the grass, the redhead's jacket folded under his head as a pillow. "What about you, Kev? Bet you've got plans with Double D, don't ya?" she asked, winking suggestively. Kevin blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"I guess..." he replied quietly. He stared at Edd, then brushed a finger against his cheek. "I just wanna spend time with him, ya know?" he smiled genuinely. Nazz 'aww'ed and Eddy gagged.

"You at least brought condoms right?" Eddy asked jokingly. Nazz elbowed his ribs. "Ow, what? Safety first, right?"

"You're unbelievable!" Nazz laughed as she sat back up. Nat jogged up to them.

"So... Rolf says that we're 'good to go'," he said with air quotes. "But if you ask me, I think he really means 'go before anything else pops up'," he huffed. Kevin and Nazz glanced at each other nervously.

"Tell him we'll go _after_ he double-checks," Nazz held out her hand and Nat pulled her to her feet. "," she gave the guys a side smile and walked beside Nat to the van. Eddy sat up and patted Ed on the head, after he'd rolled around and gotten grass stains all over his clothes and face.

"Alright Lumpy, let's go back to the van," he said while using Ed's head to boost himself up. He looked over to Kevin, who seemed to be having a debate in his head. "You gonna wake him up or what?" he asked the redhead. Kevin looked up, then back down to his sleeping angel. But he looks so peaceful and cute, and angelic...

"Okay," he sighed. He leaned down, his face close to the sleeping genius'. "Hey angel, time to wake up," he whispered. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Are you tryin'a wake him up or put him into a coma?" he asked sarcastically. "Just shake him up already!" Eddy said loudly. Kevin gave him a light glare. He turned back to Edd and shook him slightly.

"Wake up angel," he shook him a little harder. "Hey, come on. We gotta go," he said a little louder. Man, this guy can _sleep_. Kevin sighed, then straightened his back. Can I...? He leaned back down to Edd's face, and for a short moment of bravery, he kissed his cheek. He straightened back up to see any reaction. Eddy stared at him with a look of revolt.

"God, Shovelchin. You've become so pathetic," he said as he shook his head. He knelled down next to Kevin and shoved him away lightly. "Alright, move. I've got a trick to wake him up," he said, then pinched Edd's nose.

"C'mon Eddy, not cool!" Kevin protested. He tried to grab Eddy's arm, but Edd's hand shot up and grabbed it first. Kevin flinched at the sudden rapid-fire lecture.

"Eddy you insufferable egoistic scammer! I've told you time and time again that it's dangerous to pinch someone's nose while they are asleep. Do you have any idea what that could do to y-" Edd stopped, finally realizing that Kevin was staring at him in awe. "K-Kevin... You...saw-" he swallowed the lump in his throat. Kevin gave him a lopsided smile, obviously amused at his reaction. Edd felt so embarrassed he'd wish Kevin would put him in a coma. He let go of Eddy's arm and pulled his hat over his eyes, refusing to look at Kevin. "This is so embarrassing," he whispered. Kevin chuckled.

"It's fi-" Kevin started to say, but Eddy interrupted him.

"Would it be less embarrassing if I told you Kevin kissed your cheek like a wimp while you were asleep?" he said plainly, hands in his pockets. Kevin stared at him wide-eyed and red-faced, eyebrows furrowed in a silent 'Why did you have to tell him that?!' Eddy shrugged. "Just tryin'a help," he grinned lazily. Edd stared at him in shock, face just as red as Kevin's and hands shaking slightly. It didn't help. It didn't help _at all_! Kevin calmed his nerves and took a deep breath. He cleared his throat as he got to his feet.

"We should, uh- They're probably, um-" he tried to say, but failed, so he just held out his hand to Edd. The genius stared at the offered hand, another lump forming in his throat. He hesitated, but let Kevin take his hand and pull him up.

"Thank you, Kevin," he smiled nervously. Dear God I will never get used to this. Eddy nudged him on the arm.

"You're welcome, by the way, Sleeping Beauty," he said as he and Ed walked ahead of the them. Edd glared at him.

"You're lucky we are on this trip to have fun, but you will get an earful when we get back!" he scolded just as Eddy passed him. Eddy scoffed and went ahead to join the others. Kevin laced his fingers with Edd's, startling him.

"Let's go," he smiled shyly, their hands clasped tightly together. Edd smiled back, then let Kevin tug him towards the van.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

They're not even at the beach yet, God I'm so slow. Anyway... Did anyone miss me? Just kidding, ha ha ha. I'm sorry for being away for so long, but I haven't been able to escape schoolwork and deadlines. College is not as easy and fun as I'd hoped it would be, and it will be a while before I can get more free time. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Your reviews are what keep me from forgetting this story. Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon.


End file.
